Oh My My My
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: They've grown up together, but can they grow old together too? AU. Oneshot. Songfic. InuyashaxKagome


Ok so the song is by Taylor Swift, and I need to say that this song does**_ NOT_** belong to me. It merely inspired me to write this. Hope you like it!

XxXxX

The child sat on his knee demanding a story, as she usually did, he smiled at her gently, took a breath and began his story.

'_A ebony haired child ran past the porch, squealing in glee as a silver haired hanyou zipped by, chasing after her, his laughter traveling after him.  
"__I swear Higurashi, they'll get married one day, I'd bet my wallet on it" Mr. Inutaisho laughed as the words left his lips, Mr. Higurashi tried to join him ending up in a fit of coughs. The two wives sat a few feet away shaking their heads.  
"__Oh my" murmured Izayoi Inutaisho,a smile appearing on her face, with her ebony locks swaying with her head. Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes as she got up and handed her husband a cup of herbal tea to sooth his throat.'_

'She said, I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined

In the sky, the pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my'

'_He'd almost caught her, even with his hanyou speed he could never quite catch her. Before he knew it she'd climbed the tree in the backyard.  
"__Kagome, you're a cheater, I'm gunna get you when you get down" his little voice traveled to her ears and she giggled. Her hairs flew around in the wind, making the little girl seem crazed. His nose twitched as her scent infiltrated his senses.  
"__You never do, you would never hurt me" she sang it like a song, and he let a little growl escape his lips. She squeaked and jumped down, quickly zipping away again.'_

'Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, you never did'

'_They zipped around in and out of fence lines and between the trees that covered the shrine area. Kagome ran and hid behind a tree, watching for Inuyasha. He spotted her instantly and dashed after her. As he came around the tree she grabbed him and pulled, making him fall on her into the soft grass. The pair giggled uncontrollably. Kagome sat up crossing her legs and gazed at Inuyasha. He sat up as well meeting her gaze.  
"__What's kissing?" she asked it quickly surprising the young hanyou.  
"__Uh, well kissing, is like what our mom's and dad's do, you know with their lips" his cheeks were crimson and he puckered his lips to demonstrate. The young girl giggled.  
"__Why don't you kiss me?" she asked it simply, leaving the hanyou with a dumbfounded look.  
"__No thanks you're a girl you have cooties" he said as he rose to his feet. Kagome stood up as well and gave him a glare.  
"__You have cooties too, come on I DARE you" she said and Inuyasha sighed, he never backed down from a dare. He closed his eyes and leaned toward her, with his lips puckered. But all he felt was the wind, he opened his eyes to see a tiny Kagome zipping away toward the porch.'_

'Take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I...

Oh my my my my'

'_Time passed and the pair grew, always close never apart. Middle school was hard for both the hanyou and the young girl. Where the girl was trying to find herself and learning the secrets of her body, the hanyou barely slept at night, nightmares running ram pant through his mind, afraid of his human side. Soon high school came and the pair were ready, they'd gotten over the preteen awkwardness. No longer was Kagome uncertain about herself, no longer was the hanyou afraid of his human side. The two were each other's strength and they used it to their advantage. Somewhere along the line of growing up they'd fallen in love. Their fathers sat on the porch dividing up how they'd pay for the wedding, even though Kagome's dad doubted if he'd last that long. Their mothers always sat there sipping tea, shaking their heads and smiling.  
"__Oh my" Izayoi would murmur.'_

'Well, I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes

And said oh my my my...'

' "_Shh, I told you not to use the front door" his harsh whispers made her collapse in his truck in a fit of giggles.  
"__Well I'm sorry I can't exactly get out the window since the glued it shut now can I?" her question was lost as his lips crashed on hers, the feeling was nirvana. Then they were off, his truck speeding done the street, in no time they were at the creek. No time wasted his lips crashed hers, her hand in his hair. Their times together on those nights were always special. As they pulled away from the kiss Kagome saw his hair change from the silver she loved to the ebony she adored. Her lips fluttered over his cheeks, his hands roaming the length of her slender body.'_

'Take me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me'

_The fight had started over nothing, as it usually did. Kagome stormed inside and slammed the door in Inuyasha's face. She raced up the stairs and threw herself on her bed. Looking up she saw the picture of her now deceased father.  
"__What do I do? I love him so much, oh daddy I miss you" her voice broke and the tears ran until she'd passed out, holding her father's picture close to her heart.  
Inuyasha had managed to get in her room using her window, when he finally was inside the scene before him pulled at his heart strings. The girl he loved more then his own life was asleep with dried tears on her face and a photo of her late father clutched in her hands. He sat at the edge of her bed, then laid next to her, pulling her to him, kissing her hair he drifted to sleep with her.'_

'Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside till the morning light

Oh my my my my'

'_They'd graduated, they'd made it through high school. Inuyasha had graduated with honors, where as Kagome just barely graduated. She wasn't dumb, just didn't take tests well. A few years passed they'd stayed together, always together.  
"__I love you" Inuyasha said as he kissed her nose. They sat in the coffee shop, their favorite spot. Kagome giggled.  
"__I love you too" her lips caught his, but her broke it gently.  
"__I gotta ask ya something" he said as he slipped down out of his chair and kneeled on one knee. Instant tears sprang to Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring. It was elegant and beautiful, a small singular diamond sat on the top.  
"__Will, will you marry me Kagome?" he asked her, she cried and threw herself at him.  
"Yes!" she sobbed into his chest. Friends from their high school sat a few tables down.  
"__Pay up Miroku" Sango said, and Miroku sighed and handed Sango a hundred dollar bill. She smiled then leaned over the table and kissed his nose.'_

'A few years had gone and come around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

And you looked at me, got down on one knee'

'_The wedding was beautiful. Inuyasha's father offered to walk Kagome down the aisle and tears ran down her face in thanks. Her gown was simple, white with little straps, no vale, no train. The whole town came, and Kagome watched as she passed her and Inuyasha's mothers, they were crying. Kagome let her gaze travel up to her future husbands golden eyes. Inuyasha's father gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her to Inuyasha who thanked him.  
"__I do" his voice soft and confident.  
"__I do" her's breathy and tear filled with joy. They kissed their lips meeting, knowing they'd be together forever, that only death could separate them.'_

'Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mamas cried

You said I do and I did too'

'_They were visiting her mother and his parents. His mother was sick, and they wanted they're little one to meet her, before it was too late. Inuyasha held the small child even as she tried to wriggle away from her father. Izayoi sat in the rocking chair and outstretched her arms for the child. Inuyasha handed her to her grandmother.  
"__Hello little one, I'm you're grandmother Izayoi. You're so beautiful" she cooed to the child as Kagome slipped inside to see her mother. The child was beautiful with Kagome's hair and Inuyasha's eyes that were huge. Inuyasha chuckled as he settled himself in a chair next to her.'_

'Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time, you and I'

'_And they'd promised to grow old with one another. To live for one another until they were 87 and he 89. She still looked at his golden eyes in wonder and he did the same with her ever giving heart.'_

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky, oh my my my...

"Oh my, look what you did Inuyasha, Ai fell asleep" Kagome's voice whispered in her husbands ear. She picked the small child up from her husbands lap and walked into the house, taking Ai to bed. She tucked her child in and kissed her forehead. Inuyasha snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.  
"I love you" he whispered placing a kiss on her neck.  
"I love you too" she said, turning in his arms to kiss him. He pulled away gently and stepped out of the room. Kagome turned to her child, who slept peacefully.  
"She said, I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined" her voice sang the words to her daughter. She kissed the child one last time and walked to the doorway, switched off the light and walked to her room, where her husband waited for her.

XxXxX

Ok so that's it! I lied to you about _Sleeping Confessions_ being the last one for a while. But I got struck by inspiration and needed to write. Hope you liked it! Review please!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
